


Insecurity

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecurity about weight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: With a relationship, different things can come to light. Zoro wasn't expecting this to be one of them when he finally 'settles down' with the 'World's Most Beautiful Man.' Maybe he should have in the long run.





	

In the grand scheme of things, they hadn’t known each other long, a ’simple’ mistake from Monkey D. Luffy evolving into something that would make most of their friends wonder just how in the hell it had worked out. After all, as princely as the blond was, dressed in flowing clothes and almost always carrying a rose around, it didn’t seem like there was going to be any way he’d pick Roronoa Zoro to go home with time and time again.

Maybe that was where the younger had gotten lucky. 

Even as hips and lips slid together, breaths intermingled, the thought was always on Zoro’s mind. He knew that the elder was here more for than just one night, and close to the end, the swordsman was thinking the same thing. If nothing else, it gave them both someone they enjoyed sleeping with, and no one had any complaints in the morning if an elbow was digging into the wrong spot of a ribcage, the two just seemed to get up and go about their days.

Little things of Cavendish’s had started showing up at his apartment, whether it be bottles of rose lemonade, hair care products, even his medication bottles could be found in the nightstand or sitting on top of it, though that was about the point Zoro started noticing. He didn’t mind making a key for the other, finding him asleep in the queen bed that he usually slept alone in, making extra meals for the blond if he wanted them.

It had been months since they’d begun their ‘fling,’ and Zoro had just been about asleep when he heard the blond huff, felt the bed shifting as he stood to wander off. One eye cracked open, the dim moonlight glow giving him just enough light to see the other pad away to the bathroom, stare into the mirror and huff slightly. How long had this been going on for? Was this the reason that Cavendish was more sluggish in the morning, needing more time to get up and be comfortable?

He hadn’t realized just how frequently the other would look in the mirror until he started watching, whether it was around the house or out on the streets, there wasn’t a time that the blond wouldn’t look over himself disapprovingly, as if he’d broken somewhere and wasn’t admitting it.

Finally the question had come out one morning as dark eyes had been keeping a close watch, noting that the blond seemed to be doing everything to hold out on getting out of bed until he would be long gone.

"What's going on, Cavendish? You're acting off."

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You want to keep sighing at the mirrors? Huffing at store windows as if they’ve offended you? C’mon, there’s no point to that.”

The blond rolled over in the bed, his blue eyes looking less like the bright sky and more like one about to be covered in dark clouds, which immediately drew Zoro to his side. There was still no answer, even when he sat down and cupped the other’s cheek in his hand, pressing the lightest kiss to slightly pouting lips.

“You won’t want to be with me.”

“Cavendish, if this is about your medicine I told you I’m not going to push you away…”

The blond quickly interrupted him, placing two fingers over his lips before turning off to the side again. His face pressed into the pillow and something left his mouth, but Zoro couldn’t decipher what the words were supposed to mean. He dropped his head lower, hoping to catch the tail end of the words, but there wasn’t a chance.

“What’s going on?”

A deep breath, a muffled sigh, and just barely the other’s face is turning towards him, though those blue eyes refuse to look at his face. 

“I’m getting fat, alright? I’m losing my figure and you aren’t going to want me when I start to look like I’m pregnant or something.”

Of all the things he could have done, Zoro ended up laughing, Cavendish’s hands shooting up to shove at his chest, knocking him back and off the bed, and when the younger looked back up, he was met with a very irritated looking boyfriend.

“It’s not funny! I pride myself on how I look and it’s just not right!”

“I’m laughing because you think I care! A little bit of weight isn’t going to kill you! And it’s definitely not going to send me running for the hills screaming about how we’re not going to be together anymore.”

The blond blinked some, the anger and frustration starting to leave him as he looked down at the younger, as if trying to figure out if he was just saying the words or if he actually meant them.

“Cavendish, I mean it. You’re always beautiful to me, whether you’re just waking up or if you have a little bit of weight on you. It doesn’t change that you’re one of the only people who can handle being around me when I’m tired or upset.”

He moved to stand and grab both of Cavendish’s hands, pressing a kiss to each before leaning in to kiss the blond firmly on the mouth. 

“So don’t worry about a little bit of weight, alright?”

The elder paused, blinking twice before smiling wide, reaching to pull Zoro back into the bed with him. 

“Alright. I won’t then. But you’re going to stay with me a while longer, alright?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr request I got ages ago, and I almost wrote it canonverse and wasn't happy with it, so this is the redo! For FamousRosePrince on tumblr, thank you again for requesting a story from me!


End file.
